


Признание

by Alraphin



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Подарок на день рождения Mor-Rigan, которой очень нравится доктори Карлайл :)





	Признание

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок на день рождения Mor-Rigan, которой очень нравится доктори Карлайл :)

Скотт маялся под дверью в кабинет Гарри Карлайла минут десять, но, поймав на себе очередной взгляд, все-таки переступил порог — только колонистов со срочными вопросами к Первопроходцу ему сейчас не хватало. И без того тошно.

Гарри сидел за компьютером и печатал — Скотт этого не видел, потому что упорно смотрел на носки собственных ботинок, но слышал пощёлкивание клавиш.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Вот и я.

— Вот и ты, — согласился Гарри. — Проходи, что ты застыл в дверях?

В его голосе Скотт не расслышал ни раздражения, ни гнева, поэтому все-таки поднял глаза, делая шаг вперед. Он шел, как на расстрел, но оказалось, что боялся зря — Гарри выглядел как обычно, разве что в глазах у него мелькнуло легкое удивление при виде Скотта, который тащился к его столу, как на аркане.

— У тебя все в порядке?

— Ты получил мое письмо? — ответил Скотт вопросом на вопрос.

— Какое именно? Последним был отчет об операции «Заражение».

— Это самое, — Скотт добрался наконец до стула для посетителей и сел.

Он долго подбирал слова, прежде чем решился отправить Гарри письмо о том, что пациентка, которую он просил вернуть на «Гиперион», погибла и на «Буре» прибудет только контейнер с ее мертвым телом. Этот контейнер уже должны были отправить в медотсек. Вот так бесславно закончилась попытка Скотта выполнить поручение.

— Насколько я понял, — заметил Гарри, — эпидемия нам больше не грозит. Или ты о чем-то умолчал и поэтому теперь сидишь с таким лицом, словно у тебя зубы болят? Выкладывай.

Скотт моргнул. Гарри притворялся или?..

— Рут умерла, — сказал он.

Гарри вздохнул, поднялся из-за стола и прошел куда-то вглубь кабинета, за спину Скотту. Что-то булькнуло, и перед Скоттом появился небольшой стакан, наполовину заполненный какой-то темной жидкостью.

— Залпом.

— Мне не надо успокоительного, — возразил Скотт.

— Не спорь с врачом. Давай-давай.

В другое время Скотт так просто не сдался бы, но теперь зажмурился и опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана. И изумленно вытаращил глаза — лекарство оказалось превосходным бренди.

— Не знал, что ты хранишь тут такие штуки, — вырвалось у него.

— Полегчало?

— Нет, — Скотт мотнул головой. — Не очень.

На его плечи легли теплые руки, и Скотт замер, боясь спугнуть ощущение. Все оказалось совсем не так, как он думал, но страх и волнение все еще не отпускали его.

— Скотт, — Гарри вздохнул за его спиной, — ты, наверное, слышал, что у каждого врача есть свое кладбище. Случается так, что ты делаешь для спасения пациента все возможное, но он все равно умирает. Через это проходят все медики. И если постоянно оглядываться и вспоминать погибших, то лечить уже не получится — испугаешься. Поэтому нужно уметь абстрагироваться. У тебя похожая ситуация — черт возьми, ты лечишь наш крепко захворавший проект. Так что нужно собраться и идти дальше. Иногда не получается спасти всех…

— Это точно, — Скотт кивнул, хотя больше всего ему хотелось прижаться щекой к загорелой руке на плече. — Иногда прилетаешь на какую-нибудь базу — а там уже некого спасать. Кетты. Или болезнь. Или бандиты. Сначала было очень тошно.

— А потом — не очень? — Гарри слегка сжал пальцы, и Скотт едва не застонал. Он чувствовал затылком тепло человека позади, и ему очень хотелось прижаться к этому человеку. Выпитый бренди намекал, что идея, в сущности, неплоха. — То есть, ты уже освоился, а я тут лекции читаю. Тогда почему тебя так задела именно смерть Рут?

— Ты просил меня вернуть ее, а я не смог, — выпалил Скотт.

Ну вот. Слово было сказано. Он только что фактически признался в своих чувствах, а также в собственной неспособности подтвердить эти чувства делом. Это ведь был первый случай, когда Гарри его о чем-то попросил. Обычно получалось наоборот. То есть, Скотт успел оказать пару услуг медотсеку, но это все были мелочи. Гарри пекся о здоровье колонистов с «Гипериона», управлялся со штатом сотрудников и еще находил время лично заботиться о Саре, так что Скотт был у него в долгу. А стоило ему самому попросить о чем-то Скотта, как тот провалил дело. Он пролетел следом за Рут через полгалактики, а она все равно умерла. Скотт допустил, чтобы она умерла. Да, он не мог поступить иначе, да, у него было два варианта: плохой и очень плохой, — но все равно, все равно… Хорошо, что Гарри стоял у него за спиной — взгляд в глаза Скотт сейчас мог и не вынести. Очень сложно рассказывать о своем поражении человеку, близости с которым отчаянно и безнадежно хочешь несколько месяцев.

— Интересно, — задумчиво протянул Гарри. В его голосе до сих пор не было слышно разочарования, и сердце Скотта дрогнуло. — И что, ты всегда так относишься к личным просьбам?

— Нет, только к твоим, — заявил Скотт и тут же попытался сдать назад, как будто ему осталось, куда отступать. — То есть… я не хотел бы, чтобы ты был обо мне дурного мнения и разочаровался, и…

— Райдер, — Гарри издал короткий смешок и вдруг переместил руку на затылок Скотта, взъерошил волосы. Скотт потянулся за этой рукой, как больной за лекарством. — Я не знаю, откуда в тебе этот нездоровый перфекционизм, хотя и подозреваю, что без Алека не обошлось. Но мне очень трудно разочароваться в человеке, который только что предотвратил эпидемию галактического масштаба, а потом еще и пришел за это извиняться, краснея. Моим лучшим чувствам нанесли удар.

Это было уже чересчур, и Скотт не выдержал. Он рывком развернулся в кресле, обхватил Гарри руками за пояс и уткнулся лицом ему в живот.

— Ого, — сказал Гарри, не делая, впрочем, попытки отстраниться. — Вот это реакция на стресс.

— Да, — злобно сказал Скотт, — у меня стресс. У меня стресс с первого дня в Андромеде. А может, и дольше, еще с Земли, и тогда он копился шестьсот лет с лишним. Ты врач, вот и сделай с этим что-нибудь.

Сидеть так, скрутившись винтом, было неудобно, но расцепить руки Скотт был не в силах. Его не отталкивали — и ладно. Щекой он чувствовал жесткую ткань медицинской формы, которая еле уловимо пахла средствами для дезинфекции.

Теплые пальцы погладили его по лицу. Скотт с опаской посмотрел вверх. Гарри улыбался.

— Медицина спешит вам на помощь, Первопроходец.

И Скотт впервые за день рассмеялся.


End file.
